


拽入深渊

by RavenStream



Category: bvs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenStream/pseuds/RavenStream





	拽入深渊

就老夫老妻没羞没臊……蝙蝠衣穿着的play

他循着呼吸触碰到两片嘴唇，像两片倒扣的、饱满的花瓣，湿润地沾着夜雾。笑声震荡进他的耳膜，克拉克抬头换了个角度，试图吻得更深以抵消挫败。  
但布鲁斯托在他后颈的手阻挡了他的动作，他的额头低下来，抵在超人的额头上面，深深看进他的眼睛。  
你的吻技一点长进也没有。  
蝙蝠侠的眼镜这么说，狡黠地试图激怒对方。  
小记者的眼镜被他摘下来远远扔开，掉在灌木丛里，然后顺势握住克拉克的手压在肩侧。风从记者的身后吹过来，他的鼻端一时都是克拉克的味道，刚沐浴完的味道沉甸甸的，像是一朵饱含水分的云闯进来。  
克拉克本来是蜷在躺椅上，盖着一条薄毯，夜晚清凉且晴朗，星辰不少，以超人的视力来说，他可以轻易看到树叶里的几只小鸟梳理羽毛。蝙蝠是夜晚的动物，克拉克只是躺在外面关了灯，有一搭没一搭地等着对方回来，并决心等到午夜还没结束，那就自己先去睡了。  
他这样想的时候，就听到蝙蝠车的声音，还有坚定的脚步声，由远到近，连步长他都如此熟悉。而那些火药味和血腥气则像一只豹子那样横冲直撞地闯进来。  
意料之中的，布鲁斯还没脱下紧身衣，这让他身上每一块有力的肌肉都被清晰地勾勒出来，他的外衣上有水珠，克拉克抬手想去捏捏布鲁斯头上的蝙蝠耳朵，手抬到一半就被蝙蝠侠拉住了。  
“想干什么。”蝙蝠侠的声音低低地传过来，像过电似的让他耳朵发麻，有些躁动不安的东西落在克拉克胸口，他被蝙蝠侠身上的汗水包裹了一样。  
他抬起头去吻蝙蝠侠面罩下的嘴，而后者也配合地低下头来，握着他的手按在躺椅上。

蝙蝠侠可以轻易地分辨出记者身上所有的味道，接触的嘴唇可以品尝到咖啡的香苦，他的舌头舔进克拉克的齿列，挑逗地在上颚划圈，追逐那条调皮的舌头。他尝到一点苹果的酸甜，还有薄荷味儿牙膏和漱口水的味道。  
克拉克的头发还没有干，湿漉漉地被枕在脑后。布鲁斯把头埋进去，紧贴着对方的侧脸，闻到湿热的香气。他的吻落在耳廓上，手指挑开那件系得不牢的睡袍。  
他抽出腰带的时候克拉克睡袍还有一半搭着，只露出左边的身体。布鲁斯叼着前襟掀开另外一半，让克拉克抽了口气。他想伸手去把布鲁斯勾下来，夜色里这样赤身裸体地躺着也让他感觉羞耻得不行，也许布鲁斯的身体能给他遮挡一点。但布鲁斯牢牢按着他的手臂，传递着不想让他动的信息。  
接着吻落在他左边的乳尖上。他弹了一下，没有挣开那双手。舌头整个贴在他胸口，从下往上划了一道水痕，夜风凉凉地带走热量。然后又是一次舌头的碾压，克拉克清楚地感觉到细密地舌苔在敏感的地方像是羽毛的瘙痒。布鲁斯看起来块头十足，肌肉坚硬，但调情的时候总是毫不着急，耐心十足。  
克拉克的胸口抬高，让他更多地亲吻。布鲁斯的吮吻不仅在两边的乳尖上弄得发红发肿，还在周边的皮肤上弄出一个个吻痕。  
“新制服。”布鲁斯声音里带着笑，心满意足。  
克拉克的腿从睡袍里露出来，前端翘着摩擦在蝙蝠衣上，蝙蝠侠松开了他的手，他伸手下去想解开布鲁斯的腰带，但在布鲁斯时不时抚弄他前端的手的作用下，总是难以解开。布鲁斯的紧身衣清楚地包裹出鼓起的一团。但他解不开布鲁斯的腰带。  
布鲁斯矮下身体的动作更是阻止了他，他可以清楚地感觉到那一团隔着紧身衣顶在他身后，随着蝙蝠侠晃腰的动作模拟性交似的一次一次撞在后面。勾引似的让人心里发痒，直到那一小片布料被沾湿了，在紧身衣上闪着光。  
你自己做好了准备？  
布鲁斯的眼睛在惊讶地闪着光。  
克拉克牢牢抱着他的后背不让他去解开腰带，脸上带着不可言说的笑意。他前面在蝙蝠侠坚硬的小腹上摩擦，紧身衣光滑火热，被前液沾得斑斑点点，如同一滴滴闪光的星星。  
布鲁斯把腰带抽出来扔到一边，也许和那个眼睛撞在了一起。克拉克还在想如何解开蝙蝠衣的时候就感觉到对方的龟头抵在了后面，试探性地戳进一点又推出去，在外侧划着弧。他的腿蹭了蹭布鲁斯光裸的腰侧作为默许，接着就感觉到粗壮的性器在一点点戳开内壁挤进去。  
这种事情也不是第一次或是可以用第几次来论数了。克拉克努力放松腰部的力气让接纳更为容易，有了充足润滑液的体内湿滑，沉沉的性器几乎是毫不费力地滑进来，这让速度有点超乎想象地快。克拉克吸了口气，布鲁斯的手指伸到他们两个中间，拇指按揉着记者性器的铃口。  
体内被打开的感觉不能算的上好，但被充满的感觉只能使这个加倍。布鲁斯频频撞击的动作有利于最后一部分的深入，直到胯部紧贴的时候，克拉克主动把对方头拉下来交换一声彼此都生发的喟叹。  
快感像潮涌一样冲击过来把他拍碎在躺椅上，克拉克张大了嘴为了汲取更多的氧气。润滑液顺着穴口被挤出来，流淌在臀缝里，刺激得皱褶只想收缩，张合着像是试图吸进更多的部分。粗硬的耻毛像是也试图挤进柔嫩的穴口，布鲁斯握着对方的膝盖让他把腿盘在自己身上，克拉克的脚趾攥紧了蝙蝠披风。  
超人的腰很柔韧，随着蝙蝠侠缓慢深入的动作，腰背的肌肉收缩进而舒展，克拉克的呻吟低缓，悠长得像是在弹奏乐章。他模糊地张着嘴，任由对方亲吻或是啃咬，斑点的精液溅在了蝙蝠侠深黑的制服上。  
内壁随着射精而抽搐着绞得更紧，克拉克迎合着不断深入的动作，抬腰让他更深。黑色的披风从他指缝里露出来，布鲁斯的汗滴在他脸上像完成了一个身体相契的循环。  
星光从布鲁斯旁边落下来，蝙蝠侠本人像个毫不反光的岩石，固执地抗拒着这些，并且一副不准备妥协的样子。  
而克拉克也从没想改变他。

 

当结束的时候布鲁斯压在他身上平复呼吸，克拉克手揽着他的肩膀，仰着头看哥谭的夜幕，毫不介意对方在自己身上盖戳的举动。他的腰发酸，每次这么做完钢铁之躯也有点吃不消，像是把储存的阳光都用光了，这会儿干脆躺在躺椅上，不顾躺椅发出细小的咯咯吱吱的抗议声，心安理得地继续压榨。  
布鲁斯把头套摘下来放在桌子上，用披风把赤身裸体的超人包起来，像是一只用翅膀抱起果子的老蝙蝠。


End file.
